


Mon ange gardien au-delà des barreaux

by LionneFluffy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amitié, F/M, Guerre de clan, Implicite/référence Torture, Kawarama vivant, Sean est le neveu de Tajima
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionneFluffy/pseuds/LionneFluffy
Summary: Tout le monde saies l'histoire de Kawarama Senju, un enfant mort pendant la guerre. Mais s'il n'était pas mort ? Si Kawarama avait était capturé par les Uchiwa ? Et s'il s'était fait un ami parmi eux ? Qu'elle impacte cette amitié aura sur le monde? Et est-ce que leur amitié survivra face à la haine de leur clans? Pour le savoir, il faut lire cette histoire.Dans un monde où la guerre est la seule raison à travers les conflits, Kawarama Senju et son ami Sean Uchiwa pourront-ils apporter la paix à leurs clans qui semble consumé par la haine ? Ou cette haine aura-t-elle raison sur leur puissant lien d'amitié ?
Relationships: Senju Kawarama/Original Female Character(s)





	Mon ange gardien au-delà des barreaux

**Author's Note:**

> Salut chers lecteurs !
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez beaucoup cette histoire !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> ( HISTOIRE 2 )

Tout commença sur le champs de bataille, entre 4 membres du clan Senju, qui faisaient face à 5 membres du clan Uchiwa, et à leurs alliés, 4 membres du clan Hagoromo.

Les Senju savaient qu'ils étaient en position de faiblesse. Ils n'étaient que 4 ninjas, face à 9. Chacun savaient qu'ils avaient peux de chance de sen sortir , du moins, jusqu’à ce que les renforts arrivent.

Le chef de la troupe jeta un coup d’œil à ses camarades. Les deux plus âges hochèrent la tête en accort: même s’ils avaient de forte chance de périr, ils devaient tenir jusqu'au bout!

Mais il regarda le plus jeune de la troupe avec inquiétude.

Il était très jeune, il ne devait être qu'un enfant, un enfant qui devait avoir pas plus de 7 ans. Il avait les cheveux brun clairs, les yeux noirs, avec une cicatrise en forme de X sur sa joue droite et il portait l’armure traditionnelle des Senju.

Ses trois compatriotes savaient parfaitement que les enfants mourraient facilement sur les champs de batailles, après tout c'était la guerre. Mais cette fois c'était différent, le garçon était quelqu'un d’important pour leur clan, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de le laisser se faire tuer.

Le chef murmura tout bas à l'enfant « Il faut que tu parte au plus vite. »

Le garçon le regarda choquer et s'exclama « Non! Je peux pas vous laissez là ! ».

Cette fois le chef hurla « Ils sont tous trop fort pour toi ! Si tu reste, tu va te faire tuer ! »

Le petit Senju sursauta au hurlement de son chef d'équipe « Mais si je reste et qu'on si met tous ensemble, ont pourra peut-être les battre. » proposa le garçon sans grande conviction.

Un de ses deux autres collègues lui dit « Tu dois partir au plus vite. Pense à

tes frères »  
  


« Mais...» protesta faiblement le garçon.

Le troisième hurla « SI TU VEUX SURVIVRE, IL FAUT QUE TU TE SAUVE MAINTENANT KAWARAMA ! »

Le garçon -désormais connu comme Kawarama- parti le plus vite possible dans le sens opposé.

Les Uchiwa eux, fur interceptés après avoir entendu le nom de l'enfant. _Kawarama ?_ Ils avaient déjà entendu ce nom quelque par. Ils eurent soudainement un choque de rappelle: Kawarama Senju, le plus jeune fils de Butsuma Senju, le chef du clan Senju ! Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. L'enfant allait être utile pour leur clan !

**Avec Kawarama:**

Kawarama courait pour sauver ça vit, il avait si peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça...pas sens dire adieu à ses grands frères...

Il sentit un kunaï lui atteindre violemment la jambe, le faisant tomber dans le processus !

Kawarama remarqua avec horreur que 2 Uchiwa venaient de le rattraper ! Ils avaient leurs armes en mains et leurs Sharingan aussi rouge que le sang ne le quittait pas des yeux !

Kawarama sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il allait mourir, il allait rejoindre ça mère sans dire adieu à ses frère. Il repensa à eux, _Hashirama, Tobirama, Itama, je suis désolé..._ Il ferme ses yeux, attendant le coup fatal. Mais...le coup de vins jamais. À la place, il n'entendit que des rires moqueurs.

Il sentit un des Uchiwa lui relever la tête en lui agrippant fortement les cheveux pour le forcer à mettre son visage face au siens, ce qui arracha à Kawarama un gémissement de douleur ! Il regarda les yeux possèdent le Sharingan avec crainte, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui faire ?!

Celui qui le tenait lui dit d'un ton mielleux « Ne sois pas si pressé de mourir. Tu est bien trop précieux Kawarama Senju. »

Le petit brun frissonna de peur en entendent le ton de l'adulte, mais quand il compris qu'ils n'allaient pas le tuer il ressentit un peux d’espoir. Alors ils n’allaient pas le tuer ? Il avait peut-être encore une chance de s’en sortir. Mais il perdit d'un coup tout le peux d’espoir qu'il lui restait. S’ils n'allaient pas le tuer, alors qu’allaient-ils faire de lui ? Les Uchiwa et les Senju étaient des ennemis depuis la nuit des temps. Qu'il le sache, Kawarama n'avait encore jamais vu un seul membres des 2 clan épargner un ennemis. Alors pourquoi ses ennemis lui dises cela ? _Bien trop précieux ?_ Que voulaient-ils dire par là ?

Malgré la terreur qu'il ressentait, Kawarama ne put s’empêcher de demander en bégayent « Qu'e...qu'est-ce que...vous...vous l'ai di...dire ? »

Les deux adultes ne cachère pas leurs plaisirs de voir le regard de pure crainte de l'enfant et lui répondit « Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. »

Avait que Kawarama ne puis penser à quoique ce sois, il sentit une puissante douleur à l’arrière de ça tête et ce fut le noir total.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Quand Kawarama se réveilla, il n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux mais il sentit tout son corps engourdit. Il essaya de poser sa main sur sa tête endoloris, mais il entendit un léger grincement de chaîne, il sentait ses deux mains lourdes et il frissonna au froid qu'il sentait sur sa peau peu vêtu...Eh ? Peu vêtu !?

Kawarama essaya de rassemblait ses derniers souvenirs: il se rappelait qu'il portait son armure et elle lui tenait habituellement chaud, alors pourquoi il ressentait ce froid ?

Il se rappelait qu'il était sur le champs de bataille, il s'était enfuit, mais 2 Uchiwa ont réussi à le rattraper, puis plus rien, juste le noir.

Kawarama ouvrit soudainement les yeux en comprennent ce qui s'est passé: les Uchiwa l'avaient capturé !

Malgré ses muscles supplient, Kawarama força son corps à se redresser et examina son environnement: il lui fallut quelques instants pour habituer ses yeux à l’obscurité.

Comme il s'y attendait, il était dans une cellule, une petite cellule grise et froide d'à peu près 3 m, ses mains et ses pieds étaient enchaînés au mur par des solides chaînes qui ne lui laissait qu'un mètre de largeur pour bouger et son armure avec ses armes lui ont étaient enlevé, le laissant avec son costume simple composé d'une chemise de couleur noir et un haori blanc avec garnitures noirs. La cellule entière était sinistre, elle était intimidante et faisait trembler le jeune Senju de terreur.

Kawarama se demandait pourquoi les Uchiwa l'avaient capturé ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-il pas tué ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ses questions, il entendait des bruits de pas résonnant dans la cellule et qui se rapprochait de lui. Kawarama sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et la panique monter en lui à chaque pas qu'il entendait se rapprocher.

Mais pourquoi les Uchiwa l'ont-il fait prisonnier !?

**À suivre...**

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Qu’elles sont vos impressions ?
> 
> Kawarama viens de se faire enlever par les Uchiwa. Sachez que si je voulais écrire cette histoire, c’est parce que je ne supporte pas que Kawarama soit mort, il n'avait que 7 ans, ce n'était qu'un jeune enfant à qui la vit ne faisait que commencer ! C'est vraiment terrible qu'il soit mort si jeune...
> 
> L'ami de Kawarama apparaîtra dans le chapitre 2.
> 
> D’après vous, qui sera l'ami de Kawarama ?
> 
> Pourquoi les Uchiwa ont-ils enlevé Kawarama ?
> 
> Et est-ce que Kawarama s'en sortira ?
> 
> Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.


End file.
